carlisel and esme die in a car accident
by CarlisleLuva4Eva
Summary: carlisle and emse die in a car accident leaving behind a very sad family and a big secret.


I hate to write this but no one ever does. It is making me cry just thinking about losing them. Please review my story and tell me how to improve it but not too much (all human). Enjoy.

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I were thirty three when it happened. We were in the emergency room with all the serious injuries you could imagine. I could just turn my head enough to see Carlisle's face. It was pale and almost colourless and I killed me to see him like this but I battled on thinking we were going to pull through.

My adopted son Edward, his wife Bella, their daughter Renesmee, my other adopted son Emmett, his wife Rosalie, their son Jackson, my adopted daughter Alice, her husband Jasper, their daughter Lillian and Jacob Black came to visit me on what would be my last night "how are you feeling mom?" asked Emmett trying to be brave "I'm feeling better" I said to him as strong as I could then Lillian came and poked her head over the edge of the bed and looked at me "grandma, please don't go, I'll miss you" she said and for a three year old her speech was more of a eight year old "I'll try" I whispered "Esme you have been like a mom to Jasper, Rosalie and myself and we wanted to thank you so much for being there for us" Bella said and held my fragile hand which I held as tight as I could.

They stayed with me until six thirty which is when they e=went home for dinner. I heard Carlisle's heart monitor announce that he had died which made my heart hurt, I decided to give up the battle and go with him. My heart monitor went flat and then Carlisle and I were together but I left behind a secret that would surprise everyone.

**Previously**

Carlisle and I were in his Mercedes on the way to Seattle "you know I love it when it's just you and me time, I mean you are almost always at the hospital" I said and he held my hand "I know but I wanted to help people, I saved you didn't I" he said and I smiled "and I am thankful but keep your eyes on the road or you're going to kill us" I laughed and he chuckled and we continued into town where we went to the home decorating store and when we were done there we went to a small cafe and had a coffee together and enjoyed each other's laughter "do you remember when we first met?" my adorable husband said as he drank his coffee and I laughed "how could I forget, I was sixteen and had broken my leg and you had only officially started work as a doctor a month before I came in and when we saw each other we knew we had to be with each other so when you became my doctor we started going out and married after I finished my architecture degree and six months before I turned twenty" "and remember when we got Edward when he was 7?" he said putting his coffee down "yes and now he's 24, married and has a child" I said sadly "you know he will always think of you as his mother" "yes I know" I said and sipped on the coffee but felt a little dizzy and sick and Carlisle noticed "are you alright sweetheart?" he asked me looking concerned "yeah I'm fine, well I think we are done for the day ' I said getting up. We walked out to the car and got in and headed back home, when we got there Carlisle went down stairs and got his guitar and started to write a song and it was only two hours later that he made me sat down and started to play:

It's not that unusual  
When everything is beautiful  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

The sky knows when it's time to snow  
Don't need to teach a seed to grow  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

Life is like a gift they say  
Wrapped up for you everyday  
Open up and find a way  
To give some of your own

Isn't it remarkable  
Like every time a raindrop falls  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

Birds in winter have their fling  
Will always make it home by spring  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

When you wake up everyday  
Please don't throw your dreams away  
Hold them close to your heart  
'Cause we're all a part of the ordinary miracle

Ordinary miracle  
Do you want to see a miracle?

It seems so exceptional  
The things just work out after all  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

Sun comes up and shines so bright  
And disappears again at night  
It's just another ordinary miracle today

It's just another ordinary miracle today

I was almost in tears when he finished. It had been a thirteen year marriage and we still acted as if we were 18 "thank you so much, I love you" I said in between his kisses and then he pulled away "you're welcome love" he said packing his guitar away and walking with me to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning we headed out to Alice and Jasper's house which was over in Colorado. I had fallen asleep in the car when I hit my head on the window caused by Carlisle swerving the car, I screamed as he crashed into another car and the last thing I remember was hearing sirens and seeing Carlisle's bleeding face.

Then I woke up in the hospital with people working over me and Carlisle, he would never know unless he woke up. After three hours he woke up and I told him he would be a biological father to our child and he smiled and said so weakly that he was so happy and hoped that we would get through so we could see the child grow up but that would never be as you read in the first half of my story.

Carlisle and I watched the funeral, everyone was crying as our coffins were lowered and we were surprised by Alice announcing that I was two months pregnant when I died and that Edward would play and sing the song Carlisle had written for me.

We watched over them and would for the rest of their lives.

**Hey guys I just want to let you know that I will continue writing this but I have to go to work soon and I have my best buddy's 15****th**** B/day. This is for jade even though she loves Jacob, Riley, Embry and Jasper. **

**This is for you. Happy B/day Jaddikins (Tashi) **


End file.
